Birds and bees
by Code 44
Summary: "Plus jeune, Spike avait toujours trouvé que le tu comprendras quand tu seras grand , et c'est une histoire de grands n'était qu'une technique de lâche. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans la position de l'assiégé, il devait bien se rendre compte que ces mots magiques faisaient une porte de sortie plus que tentante." Fic écrite pour le concours de Geek Writer


_Dites, comment on fait les bébés ?

Un long jet de café, accompagné de flammèches vertes quitta la bouche de Spike pour venir se répandre sur la table, éclaboussant nappe, confiture et tartines, de liquide noir.

Le dragon violet fit du mieux pour se reprendre, tout en essayant d'expulser de ses poumons les quelques gouttes qui s'étaient trompées de tuyau. Il se passa le dos de la main sur le menton, puis sur sa serviette, faisant fonctionner ses neurones de son mieux pour trouver une réponse acceptable.

De l'autre côté de la table, sa compagne lui accordait un regard malicieux par dessus son propre mug. Ember adorait lui donner cette expression. Ce « débrouille toi avec ça mon chéri » qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Pour un peu, on aurait pu s'attendre à la voir croiser les jambes et sortir le seau de popcorn, juste pour qu'elle profite un peu mieux du spectacle. Le fait que le petit monstre qui venait de formuler la question était _aussi_ sa fille à elle, ne relevait que du détail dans ce genre de situation.

Après un rapide échange de regard avec sa partenaire de vie, Spike en revint à leur enfant.

La petite avait les yeux de sa mère. Pas exactement les mêmes, puisque ils tenaient plus de l'orange, là où Ember avait deux rubis en guise de globes oculaires – ce que Spike en grand amateur de pierres précieuses, considérait comme particulièrement exquis – mais ce regard de feu détonnait avec le reste de son apparence. Là où on se serait attendu à des couleurs vives, Zirael avait les écailles d'un indigo assez peu prononcé, et des tranquilles épines lilas. Ni Spike, ni Ember n'avaient réellement compris pourquoi leur enfant avait un ton si pâle, là où eux étaient si chromatiquement marqués.

Zirael était une gamine intelligente. Curieuse comme toutes les fillettes de son âge, elle s'intéressait à des centaines de sujets, et voulait une réponse à chaque fois. Twilight avait dit à son ancien assistant que c'était normal. Il y avait cet âge où les enfants voulaient tout savoir sur tout, et les petits dragons ne faisaient manifestement pas exception.

Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'une nouvelle question ne sorte de la bouche de la dragonette : « Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? » « Comment elles font les princesses pour vivre plus longtemps que nous ? » « Pourquoi la mer elle est salée et des fois elle chante shoobedoo? »

Spike n'était pas extraordinairement intelligent, mais il avait été élevé par une jument qui l'était. Et on ne passait pas des jours à aider Twilight sur les notes de bas de page de ses traités scientifiques sans en retirer quelque chose.

Cela dit, Spike devait bien avouer que Zirael le poussait en terrain miné. Il se serait senti bien plus à l'aise si sa fille l'avait questionné sur de la physique quantique. Au moins, il aurait pu jouer la carte de tata Twilight et se débarrasser du problème. Ca ne serait pas pour cette fois semblait-il.

_Pour faire un enfant...

Spike chercha ses mots, avec la désagréable impression de manier un tube à essai plein d'explosif.

_Il faut un papa et une maman. Déjà.

C'était pas mal de commencer par ça. Assez évident à saisir, même pour une gosse de sept ans.

_Mais y a bien mademoiselle Lyra et mademoiselle Bonbon, objecta d'entrée de jeu Zirael, sans que son père puisse poursuivre pour affiner ses propos. C'est deux mamans. Et elles ont des jumelles !

Spike sentait déjà la pente glissante arriver, et les gloussements de sa compagne qui se délectait de le voir dans le pétrin. Il s'efforça de rester concentré. Ca allait déjà être assez difficile d'expliquer à la petite ce qu'était la parenté ordinaire, alors l'homoparentalité...

_Tu as raison, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Alors on va plutôt dire qu'il faut deux personnes. Et peu importe si c'est un garçon et une fille, ou bien deux filles, ou deux garçons, d'accord ?

La dragonette opina du chef. Spike croisa les griffes pour qu'elle ne pense pas tout de suite à la monoparentalité. On allait essayer de dégrossir au maximum, et ne rentrer dans le détail qu'après.

_Pour faire un bébé, il faut que ces deux personnes s'aiment.

_Tonton Zephyr et tata Rainbow y s'aiment plus, y ont divorzé l'an dernier. Ca veut dire que Foeh c'est plus leur fils ?

_"Divorcé" ma puce, la reprit gentiment sa mère, reposant son mug de café vide sur la table. Et non, ton cousin Foeh c'est toujours leur fils. Comme toi, tu seras toujours notre fille, c'est quelque chose qui changera jamais, quoiqu'il se passe. Et tonton et tata s'aimaient quand ils se sont mariés. Enfin...je crois.

_J'ai quand même jamais compris pourquoi elle avait dit oui, lança Spike d'un air pensif, presque plus pour lui-même que pour sa famille.

Sa compagne haussa les épaules :

_J'ai jamais compris pourquoi _moi_ j'ai dit oui, répondit- elle d'un air pince sans rire en refermant les griffes sur le bocal de confiture.

_Au choix, je dirais mon physique avantageux, ou mon excellente situation, poursuivit son compagnon en entrant dans son jeu, adoptant un ton froid et analytique.

_Tu faisais 50 centimètres quand je t'ai rencontré, et tu étais assistant de Twilight. Moi, j'étais princesse, rappela t-elle en se servant une tartine.

Spike laissa filer un blanc, juste pour permettre à Ember de prendre l'ascendant, avant de répondre :

_ Techniquement, j'ai quand même été Seigneur Dragon avant toi.

_Touché, admit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais moi, j'ai tenu le poste plus que trois minutes.

_Vous allez pas recommencer ! bouda Zirael en croisant les pattes sur la poitrine.

Leur fille avait du mal à comprendre la façon particulière qu'ils avaient de se déclarer leur amour. Ember ayant toujours trouvé l'étalage public des sentiments d'une grande vulgarité, y compris dans l'intimité, elle masquait l'affection qu'elle avait pour son compagnon derrière une couche de sarcasme et de déni qui ne trompait personne quand on y regardait de plus près. Pour rien au monde Spike n'aurait empêché sa partenaire de faire ainsi. Le dragon, qui n'était jamais avare de remarques acerbes était entré dans son jeu , et leur couple y trouvait un certain équilibre, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître à un œil extérieur...ou filial.

_Pardon ma chérie, tu as raison, reprit Spike d'un air gentil, passant paternellement la main sur le crâne de son enfant. Donc, tu as deux personnes qui s'aiment. Qui s'aiment beaucoup. Souvent qui vivent ensemble...mais c'est pas toujours obligé, précisa t-il, coupant l'herbe sous la patte de sa fille qui ouvrait déjà la bouche avec un contre-exemple. Et quand ils s'aiment assez et qu'ils se sentent prêts...ils font un enfant ensemble.

_Oui, mais comment ? insista Zirael qui ne perdait visiblement pas le nord.

Spike grimaça comme un boxeur qu'on acculait dans un coin. Fallait vraiment qu'elle demande les détails techniques ? Bon sang, elle n'aurait pas pu vouloir savoir des choses moins osées ? Ou attendre d'être un peu plus grande ?

_Ils se font un câlin, lâcha le dragon violet en soupesant ses mots.

_Maman et toi vous me faites des câlins tout le temps, et ça fait pas d'enfant, hein.

_Un câlin spécial de grandes personnes.

Plus jeune, Spike avait toujours trouvé que le « tu comprendras quand tu seras grand », et « c'est une histoire de grands » n'était qu'une technique de lâche. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans la position de l'assiégé, il devait bien se rendre compte que ces mots magiques faisaient une porte de sortie plus que tentante.

_Tu ne peux pas faire de bébé avant que ton corps ne soit prêt, reprit Spike. Comme voler à la naissance, quand ils sortent de l'oeuf, les dragons ne le peuvent pas. Ils doivent apprendre, et c'est long et douloureux. Tu peux demander à ta mère.

_Et encore plus important que ton corps, il faut que tu sois prête dans ta tête, lança Ember en se levant de table pour aller déposer son mug dans l'évier. Faire un bébé c'est pas une décision qu'on prend à la légère. C'est faire venir au monde quelqu'un que tu devras protéger et guider dans la vie jusqu'au bout. C'est un peu plus de responsabilité que de prendre un hamster.

_Ca veut dire que vous allez être sur mon dos toute ma vie ? grommela Zirael, visiblement peu enchantée à cette idée.

_Seulement les quarante premières années, après on t'accordera la permission de minuit, lui répondit sa mère avec un clin d'oeil.

Spike connaissait cette façon de faire de sa compagne. Ce clin d'oeil accompagné d'une blague, c'était sa manière à elle de clore le débat de façon élégante. Spike lui accorda un sourire de remerciement. Elle avait beau s'être amusée quelques minutes de sa gêne, elle n'avait pas hésité à sauter dans le grand bain pour lui tendre la main, et le sortir de l'eau. Comme quoi empêcher une noyade était quelque chose de constant dans leur couple.

Telle qu'il la connaissait, elle allait glisser tranquillement à un autre sujet, et on pourrait éviter les autres questions gênantes à sept heures du matin.

_J'ai reçu une invitation hier soir au fait. Pour la fête des Ecailles, dans trois semaines. Je sais que tu bosses juste avant, et que tu aimes bien te reposer après tes grosses semaines, mais je pense que ça serait bien qu'on y aille.

Même si Ember avait abdiqué à la naissance de sa fille, respectant la tradition , elle conservait toute la sympathie de son peuple et était très appréciée de ses pairs. Crackle, l'actuel Seigneur Dragon, ne manquait jamais une occasion de la citer dans ses discours, ou de la convier comme invitée d'honneur aux fêtes de la horde.

_Ca me semble une bonne idée, répondit Spike, reprenant l'idée à la volée. On pourrait même y aller avec la petite. Ca serait sympa de la mettre en contact avec son héritage draconique.

_Elle voit déjà mon père tous les mois, objecta Ember.

_Le prends pas mal chérie, mais ton père est pas forcément le dragon le plus...posé pour que Zirael découvre d'où elle vient.

_Papy Torch m'a emmenée pique-niquer dans un volcan la semaine dernière ! cria la dragonette, visiblement très fière d'elle et de son grand-père.

_Tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Ember accorda le point avant de laisser la discussion glisser sur des sujets plus triviaux, comme les dernières notes de Zirael à l'école, ou les tâches respectives qui les attendaient l'un et l'autre aujourd'hui.

Quelque chose tiraillait encore Spike. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de remettre ça sur le tapis, que ça revenait à sauter dans un champ de mine quand on avait coupé in extremis la mèche d'un bâton de dynamite, mais ça le perturbait trop. Il devait savoir.

_Zira ? apostropha t-il sa fille, se versant une nouvelle dose de café fumant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais savoir cette chose sur les bébés au fait ?

_C'est Marmelade à l'école, annonça t-elle en buvant son lait chocolaté. A la récré, il arrête pas de frimer en disant que lui y sait comment qu'on fait les bébés, et que ceux qui savent pas c'est trop des gros nuls.

_C'est plutôt lui le gros nul, contre-attaqua Ember sans pitié. Je suis prête à parier ma griffe droite qu'il en sait encore moins que toi là dessus. Tu n'as rien à prouver à ce genre d'imbécile, c'est d'accord ma puce ?

_C'était très bien en tout cas de nous poser la question, la félicita son père. Il ne faut pas hésiter à le faire quand tu ne sais pas quelque chose. C'est mieux que si tu ne demandes pas, ou si tu demandes à des gens qui te diront des bêtises. Je suis fier de toi, conclut-il en savourant son café.

_Non mais ça y a pas de souci ! Je voulais vous demander à vous parce que vous êtes là, mais je sais que si je veux les détails j'ai qu'à regarder dans les magazines de papa au dessus de l'armoire !

Une seconde rasade de café noir, nimbée de flammes vertes, vint arroser une nouvelle fois la nappe familiale. Ember se fit la réflexion que cette tache ci, elle allait avoir un mal de chien à la ravoir...


End file.
